Industries that require on-site welding (e.g., the pipeline and construction industries) employ welding power sources permanently mounted to a vehicle. For instance, the vehicle is driven to the work site, a length of welding-type cable is connected on one end to equipment mounted on the vehicle (e.g., a welding-type power supply), with a second end connected to a welding-type tool. The tool is then brought to the work area. Storage of long welding-type cables may be implemented by rolling, winding, folding, or other means of transporting and attaching the cable to the vehicle (e.g., wrapping the work cable around the power supply, the shielding gas cylinder, etc.). Often, the cable is exposed to the environment (e.g., a work site, a shipyard, an industrial setting, etc.), which can cause damage to the cable. The cable may also be folded or coiled in a manner which causes kinks, which may lead to damage to the cable, especially in a multi-function welding-type cable.